In the field of optics, manufacturers of optical modules may choose to integrate planar optical components with non-planar components. For example, many passive optical components, such as optical waveguides, may be formed on a planar substrate. The planar substrate may be further configured to physically support active optical components, such as laser diodes. However, active optical components typically cannot be easily formed on these planar substrates based on waveguide technology. Typically, active optical components have to be added in a separate step. The technology involved in forming passive and active optical components on a substrate is typically called hybrid integration.
In order to maximize the amount of light transmitted through the optical system, the manufacturer attempts to align a component with an adjacent component in the optical system so that light energy is not lost at the junctions between components. The solution for aligning adjacent components in the prior art involves physically moving the components with respect to each other until an optimum alignment is reached. In particular, light is transmitted through a fixed component while the other component is moved with respect to the fixed component. A light sensor measures the light energy received at the moveable component at different positions until an optimal light level is reached at a particular position. At this point, the components are secured by an adhesive material to avoid movement of one component relative to the other.
One inadequacy of the prior art solution is that the components may be inadvertently moved during the step of applying the adhesive material. Since a force is applied to the components during the application of the adhesive material, any displacement caused by the force may result in an undesirable misalignment. Furthermore, after the application of adhesive material, the components may experience physical forces that slightly alter the position of the components with respect to each other. With the use of extremely small optical components, the change in position on the order of a few microns may cause a significant loss in light transmission, thereby degrading the optical system.
Another inadequacy of the prior art alignment methods is that the process involved in physically moving components by slight incremental movements, measuring, re-measuring at more locations, and locating the optimum position for alignment can be an expensive and time-consuming procedure. Thus, a need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned perceived deficiencies and inadequacies.